


Ready Set Go [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-“The Aftermath.” Asami doesn’t want to talk about her father; Korra just wants to see her smile. Korra/Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Set Go [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts), [sable_tyger (lupinely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ready, Set, Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411538) by [sable_tyger (lupinely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/sable_tyger). 



> This was recorded for Exmanhater, hope you enjoy it :)

**Title** : Ready Set Go  
**Fandom** : Avatar: Legend of Korra  
**Author** : Sable_tyger  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Korra/Asami  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 42:30  
**Summary** : 

> Post-“The Aftermath.” Asami doesn’t want to talk about her father; Korra just wants to see her smile. Korra/Asami

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411538)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_Sable_Tyger/Ready%20set%20go.mp3)


End file.
